Neglect
by Kiriichi23
Summary: —Kazemaru, murid beasiswa Inazuma Junior High School, menjadi wakil ketua di kelasnya. Awalnya ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan kelasnya—temannya, gurunya, atau apapun—hanya saja, ia tak mengetahui rahasia teman pertamanya di sekolah...


Sandal mewah—berwarna hitam mengkilap—_itu_ lagi-lagi tak berada di sana.

Wanita—berumur sekitar 30 tahunan—kembali meneliti pekarangan rumah, berharap matanya bermasalah.

Nihil. Sandal mewah itu _memang _tak ada.

Menyerngit, wanita itu berpikir.

Jika _dia_ tidak ada, siapa yang akan mengurus dua _anak itu_?

Wanita itu menatap keseluruhan bangunan rumah itu.

Rumah itu berwarna putih kusam—dengan dihiasi oleh ornamen emas di beberapa sudutnya—yang membuat rumah itu lebih tampak seperti istana daripada rumah biasa.

Ia sangat familiar dengan rumah ini. Wajar saja, ini adalah rumah temannya—sahabat baik, sebetulnya. Ia sering berkunjung—sekedar untuk berbincang dengan sahabatnya semasa di perguruan itu dan terkadang, ia sering bermain dengan kedua anak sahabatnya.

Kedua anak _angkat_ sahabatnya.

Terdiam, ia menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya—dan ia telah mengambil keputusan yang sangat amat tidak sopan—ia akan masuk ke rumah itu.

Tangannya mulai meraba permukaan pagar itu, mencoba mencari cara membuka pagar mewah itu.

Dapat. Ia dapat melihat kunci pagar—dengan kondisi tidak tergembok—yang sebenarnya membuatnya heran, apa yang membuat rumah ini sepertinya tak tersentuh oleh kawanan perampok.

Ia menggeser kunci itu perlahan, lalu membuka pagar yang melebihi tingginya itu.

Berjalan perlahan, ia menuju pintu rumah dan mencoba membukanya. Lagi-lagi tak terkunci.

Indera penciumnya mendeteksi bau amis yang menusuk dari ketika ia memasuki rumah sahabatnya itu.

Dan manik biru kelabunya ternyata menemukan hal yang tak pernah diharapkannya.

Rumah sahabatnya telah berubah drastis dari ingatannya.

Rumah itu gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela.

Tapi dengan cahaya seminim itu, ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di hadapannya.

Darah merah telah menghiasi dinding rumah. Mayat manusia telah bertebaran di hadapannya—dengan kondisi yang mengerikan, menurutnya.

Menahan mual, ia terus masuk ke dalam rumah—dan bukannya malah pergi meninggalkan rumah yang mungkin saja mengancam nyawanya.

Rumah ini tak terlalu berubah—ruang tamu, kamar, toilet, serta ruangan lainnya masih berada dalam posisi yang sama—hanya saja kini rumah itu seperti lautan sampah. Perabotan mewah impor milik sahabatnya pecah dan berserakan di lantai.

Ia tahu sahabatnya pernah mengalami pertikaian dengan suaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu dan rumahnya mungkin menjadi kacau akibat itu—tapi ia tak menyangka kondisinya separah ini.

Masih melangkah, wanita itu melirik sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di ruang tamu ini.

Ia mulai melangkah menuju ruang keluarga. Kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dari ruang tamu—sama gelap dan berantakannya, hanya saja tak ada mayat disini.

"Siapa kau? Apakah kau kawan dari monster yang sering kuserang?"

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan. Wanita itu membalikkan badan ke arah suara—yang pertama kali didengarnya sejak berada di rumah ini—berasal. Seorang anak berambut merah sedang meringkuk di ujung ruangan, manik _emerald_ miliknya menatap wanita itu tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya memegang pisau yang telah berlumuran darah, menambah suasana mencekam yang menyelimuti ruangan ini.

"Siapa kau?" anak itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Wanitu itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Oh, ia tentu saja mengenali anak itu yang merupakan anak _angkat_ sahabatnya.

"Kau mengenaliku, bukan?" Wanita itu mendekat menuju anak _emerald_, berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Aku Hitomiko, _kerabatmu_." Wanita itu menarik napas perlahan. Tuhan, ia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk membohongi anak itu, namun ia tak memiliki cara lain agar tak dibunuh oleh anak sahabatnya ini.

"Dan aku disini untuk menjemputmu." sambungnya, mengulurkan tangannya pada anak di hadapannya.

"Kau… keluargaku?" tanya anak itu ragu, dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya," ia mulai menghembuskan napas lega setelah melihat anak dihadapannya mulai meletakkan pisau dan menyambut uluran tangannya perlahan.

"Sekarang mari kita keluar dari sini, dan menuju tempat tinggalmu yang baru, Hiroto."

* * *

**Warning(s) : **Sedikit—atau sangat?—OOC, AU, Shounen-ai, ide aneh, terlalu dramatis, judul tak sesuai dengan cerita, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, bahasa yang tidak sesuai, EYD yang salah, cerita membingungkan, dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang dapat anda temukan di dalam fanfic ini.

**.**

**.**

Masih ingin membacanya? _Well then_,_ happy reading!_

**.**

**.**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

Kiriichi23 present:

_**Neglect**_

_Act 1:_

"**Start"**

—_everything in this world, no matter what, always have a start—_

.

**Importnant note: **I'm didn't gain any profit from this fanfiction

.

.

.

Pagi itu cerah. Bunga sakura bertebangan menghiasi langit—dan sepertinya petugas kebersihan kota itu harus susah payah membersihkan sakura yang menghiasi jalanan kota.

Seorang pemuda berlari menembus keramaian. Rambut biru _turquoise_ miliknya berkibar diterpa angin.

Hari itu, ia akan menjadi murid SMP.

Dan bukan di SMP yang sembarangan. Ia akan masuk di Inazuma Junior High School, sekolah yang terkenal di seluruh pelosok Jepang itu!

Manik cokelat madu miliknya menangkap sebuah bangunan putih gading beratap biru beberapa meter di hadapannya. Masih mengembangkan senyum, ia mempercepat larinya.

Kakinya mulai berhenti. Ia menatap gedung itu lekat-lekat, mengagumi arsitektur indah dari bangunan di hadapannya.

Kakinya mulai melangkah, masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Ia terperangah. Gedung ini benar-benar mewah—dengan air mancur dengan patung manusia yang sedang memegang petir di tengah-tengah ruangan—padahal ia pikir air mancur seharusnya berada di taman atau di halaman sekolah.

Mengabaikan pikirannya tentang air mancur, ia segera bergegas ke papan pengumuman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri untuk melihat di kelas mana ia ditempatkan.

_Kazemaru Ichirouta—1C_

Dan ia pun berlari ke arah deretan kelas 1, mencoba mencari kelasnya.

* * *

Kazemaru—si pemuda _turquoise_—berdiri di ambang pintu kelas barunya.

Kebahagiaannya perlahan sirna.

Ia baru teringat satu hal—ia tak mengenal siapapun disini. Ia baru saja pindah dari Okinawa—yang letaknya agak jauh dari Tokyo—dan tak satu pun kerabatnya (ia bahkan tak tahu apa ia punya kerabat) tinggal disini.

Apa ia akan tetap sama saja—seperti ia yang dahulu—tak memiliki teman, selalu sendirian di kelas?

"Tidak," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Aku tak akan mengulangi lagi apa yang telah terjadi padaku, dan hal itu _tidak akan pernah_ terjadi padaku lagi."

Ia mulai tersenyum—untuk membuatnya terkesan sebagai anak periang, baik hati, dan segala macam sifat baik lainnya—lalu mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Manik cokelat mudanya mengamati jejeran bangku yang menunggu untuk ditempati, dan ia memilih untuk duduk paling depan—entah kenapa, karena biasanya orang akan memilih untuk menghindari duduk di depan.

Tak lama setelah ia masuk, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara ribut dari luar kelasnya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah memasuki kelas dengan diiringi oleh teriakan genit—Kazemaru nyaris saja merasa mual ketika mendengarnya.

Pemuda itu mengamati kelas, sebelum akhirnya manik _emerald_ miliknya terpaku pada Kazemaru.

Dan Kazemaru menyadari hal itu. Ia balas menatap pemuda itu, dan menyunggingkan senyum—dengan harapan semoga saja pemuda itu mau menjadi temannya.

Pemuda _emerald_ itu balas tersenyum—senyum yang agak ganjil, menurut Kazemaru—dan berjalan ke bangku yang berada di sebelah Kazemaru.

"Hai," sapa pemuda _emerald_, senyumannya masih menghiasi wajah pucatnya. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu di daerah sini. Kau… pindahan?"

"Ya," jawab Kazemaru. "Terima kasih telah mengajakku berbicara."

Pemuda itu menyerngit, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun, tak usah terlalu formal—kita kan teman sekelas."

Pemuda _emerald_ itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Jadi, namaku Kiyama Hiroto—panggil saja Hiroto. Kau?"

Kazemaru menyambut uluran tangannya. "Kazemaru Ichirouta."

Hiroto terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka mulutnya, "Hei, aku pernah mendengar namamu—kau anak beasiswa itu, bukan?"

Kazemaru terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku memang masuk ke sini dengan beasiswa—tapi aku akan berterima kasih jika kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Terasa janggal, menurutku."

"Ah ya, tentu saja aku tak akan memanggilmu seperti itu." Hiroto membenarkan posisi tasnya. "Terlalu tidak sopan, jika kau tanya pendapatku."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Seisi kelas ricuh.

Setiap gadis menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya—agar dapat menjadi wakil ketua kelas, wakil dari Hiroto—si ketua kelas baru.

Kazemaru diam saja, sibuk berusaha menetralisir otaknya yang (mungkin) telah sedikit-sedikit teracuni oleh teriakan-teriakan itu.

Sedetik kemudian ia mendengar suara Hiroto di tengah-tengah keberisikan yang melanda kelas itu.

"—tapi aku ingin memilih wakilku sendiri. Kalian tak keberatan, bukan?"

Kembali terdengar teriakan dari para gadis.

"Mungkin beberapa dari kalian akan kecewa, tapi—"

Kelas semakin ricuh. Gadis-gadis itu sibuk memproklamirkan diri mereka masing-masing, menyatakan bahwa merekalah yang pantas sebagai wakilnya.

"—aku memilih Kazemaru Ichirouta sebagai wakilku, karena menurutku ia dapat menjadi wakil yang baik dengan otaknya yang cerdas." Hiroto melemparkan senyum manis yang diiringi gumaman kecewa _fans club_nya.

Kazemaru serasa menjadi patung. Ia terdiam, tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Ia terlalu _shock_.

"Dan aku akan memilih Gouenji Shuuya sebagai bendahara kelas—mengingat dia sangat ahli dalam pelajaran matematika. Untuk pengurus kelas yang lain, kalian berhak memilih sendiri. Ada yang keberatan?"

Walaupun nyaris semua gadis dalam merasa harapan mereka—untuk berdekatan dengan sang pangeran sekolah itu—musnah, tapi tak ada yang mengatakan keberatan.

"Bagus. Dengan begitu, mari kita voting siapa yang akan menjadi sekretaris kelas ini," ucap Hiroto tenang. "Agar aku bisa menyerahkan hasil pemilihan ini secepatnya kepada Kudou-_sensei."_

Kazemaru—yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya—bergumam kecil, merutuki nasibnya sepanjang pemilihan pengurus kelas.

* * *

"Sebetulnya, apa tujuanmu menjadikanku wakil ketua kelas?" tanya Kazemaru di sela-sela istirahat rapat—khusus pengurus kelas, tentu saja.

"Tak ada tujuan khusus, sebenarnya. Hanya saja lebih aman jika kau yang menjadi wakilku, bukan para penggemarku."

"Ya ampun, Hiroto. Kau mau membuat aku dimusuhi oleh seluruh penggemarmu?"

Hiroto tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun, Kazemaru." Hiroto mengikuti nada bicara Kazemaru, berusaha meledeknya. "Aku tak pernah membuatmu dimusuhi oleh seluruh penggemarku."

Kazemaru menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Sungguh, Hiroto, sekali-sekali kau harus diberikan pelajaran '_Bagaimana cara untuk mengekang egoisme—cepat dan akurat_'," gerutunya.

"Hei, hei, jangan marah, Kaze. Lagipula kau tak akan dilempari batu sampai kepalamu mengalami pendarahan, bukan?"

_Kuharap,_ batin Kazemaru.

"Lalu, Hiroto," terdengar suara bendahara kelas—yang semenjak tadi diam. "Kita sudah membicarakan aturan kelas—yang menurutku agak kurang efektif, jujur saja—uang kas, jadwal piket, dan hal-hal lainnya. Ada yang masih perlu kita bicarakan?"

"Ah ya, tentu saja." Hiroto mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku kemeja putihnya. "Kudou-_sensei_ menyuruhmu memfotokopi ini, karena kau adalah bendahara kelas—untung saja bukan aku—dan bawa ini besok."

"Itu apa?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Daftar ekstrakulikuler," jawab Hiroto. "Berpikir untuk masuk ke ekstrakulikuler yang sama denganku, Kaze?"

"Tergantung," jawab Kazemaru sekenanya. "Memang kau ikut ekstrakulikuler apa?"

"Hanya sedikit—berkuda, memanah, musik, sastra, kesenian, mungkin beberapa ekstrakulikuler olahraga seperti sepakbola, badminton, atau basket—"

"Itu namanya _banyak_, Kiyama Hiroto. Apa perlu kujelaskan definisi banyak dan sedikit?" ucap Kazemaru.

"Tidak usah," Hiroto tersenyum kecil. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Kazemaru-_sensei_ yang sangat pintar."

Kazemaru mendengus. "Jangan meledekku, Hiroto."

Hiroto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, Fubuki," Hiroto menatap sekretaris kelas. "Kau yang akan mengurus soal ekstrakulikuler ini. Setelah selesai, berikan kepadaku atau Kazemaru."

"Ya," jawab sekretaris kelas pendek.

"Dan dengan ini, rapat diakhiri. Aku ingin usaha terbesar kalian dalam memajukan kelas 1C, terima kasih." Hiroto tersenyum pada bawahannya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas—meninggalkan para pengurus kelas yang masih belum mengenal satu sama lain.

Kazemaru berdehem—sekedar untuk mencairkan ketegangan. "Namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta, salam kenal. Kalian?"

"Namaku Fubuki Shirou, salam kenal juga." Fubuki—sekretaris kelas—tersenyum kecil.

"Gouenji Shuuya." gumam bendahara kelas, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Kazemaru dan Fubuki.

"Sebagai perayaan karena kita menjadi pengurus kelas yang baru, bagaimana kalau kita ke _Raimon Snow Shop_?" tawar Fubuki.

"Dan, jenis toko apakah itu?" tanya Kazemaru penasaran.

"Toko es krim, tentu saja!" seru Fubuki, seperti anak-anak. "Itu toko es krim terkenal di sini! Astaga Kazemaru, kau tak pernah kesana?"

"Ehm, sayangnya tidak."

"Aku tak ikut ke perayaan kalian. Aku mempunyai beberapa urusan sekarang. Permisi." ucap Gouenji, lalu menghilang dari pintu.

"Ah, sayang sekali." sesal Fubuki.

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa dengan Gouenji, Fubuki?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Sebenarnya tak ada apa-apa," ucap Fubuki. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan dia. Tadi pagi, aku sempat menanyakan namanya, hanya saja ia tak menjawab. Mengherankan tadi ia mau memperkenalkan dirinya."

"Mungkin ia sudah menganggap kita berdua—ehm, mungkin—_partner_," tebak Kazemaru asal. "Jadi, kira-kira es krim apa yang paling enak di menu?"

* * *

Gouenji melangkah tergesa, mencari sosok yang tadi baru saja meninggalkannya di kelas. Manik hitam _onyx_ miliknya melirik kesana kemari.

Usahanya itu mendapatkan hasil. Beberapa meter darinya, ia dapat melihat pemuda dengan rambut merah itu sedang menatap patung air mancur di hadapannya.

"Hiroto?" panggil Gouenji ragu. "Apa—"

"Hai, Gouenji," potong Hiroto. "Kemarilah."

Gouenji mendekati Hiroto—yang sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari patung itu. Seolah terhipnotis, ia ikut menatap patung itu.

Patung itu tampak berkilat di tengah siraman cahaya sore. Petir yang dipegangnya tampak mengancam—dengan ujung yang runcing dan sepertinya bisa menembus tubuhnya itu.

"Zeus," gumam Hiroto, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Gouenji. "Raja para dewa—penguasa Olympus, dewa iklim dan cuaca. Serta dewa petir, tentunya."

Gouenji mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hiroto. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa tahu tentang Dewa Agung Zeus," ucap Gouenji sarkastik.

"Tapi seharusnya kau membaca sejarah Inazuma Junior High School," sambungnya. "Patung ini tidak memiliki identitas yang rinci—entah kenapa pemilik sekolah ini tak memikirkan siapa sebenarnya patung ini."

Gouenji menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tentu saja, dia bisa jadi Zeus—seuai perkiraanmu. Tapi dia bisa juga _Jupiter Optimus Maximus_—raja para dewa, dewa langit dan petir. Sebetulnya ia adalah Zeus dalam wujud romawi. Lalu ia mungkin saja adalah _Seth_—dewa gurun, badai, petir, dan musuh bebuyutan Horus dalam mitologi Mesir. Lalu—"

Gouenji mendengar tawa Hiroto. "Ada apa?" tanya Gouenji dingin.

"Kau seperti profesor—dalam hal mitologi dewa-dewaan atau apalah itu—Gouenji." Hiroto masih tertawa, hanya saja tak sekeras tadi. "Di kelas kau seperti anak kalem, pendiam, dan tak suka bicara—dan sekarang kau seperti orang _kepintaran_ yang jelas-jelas cerewet."

Gouenji tersenyum masam. "Aku hanya _terlalu banyak_ membaca," ucapnya. "Dan aku hanya memberikanmu pengetahuan yang kumiliki. Kuanggap ucapanmu tadi sebagai terima kasih. Sama-sama."

"Kau dari kecil memang tak pernah berubah," ucap Hiroto, entah memuji atau meledek.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Hiroto terkekeh. "Yah, sebagai teman masa kecilku, kau pasti tahu—dan pasti mengerti—kalau aku selalu menganggap patung ini Zeus, bukan?"

"Karena kau akan menjadi sepertinya—kuat dan berkuasa? Kurasa kau harusnya memilih patung _Kronos_—tapi Zeus juga tak jauh beda."

"Aku tak peduli soal Kronis itu—atau siapa pun namanya," Hiroto menatap Gouenji tajam. "Tapi ya, aku akan berkuasa, Gouenji. Aku akan berkuasa di sekolah ini dengan ketampananku, kepopuleranku, dan kini, aku menjadi ketua kelas. Aku memang beruntung."

Gouenji terdiam. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu mulai gila sekarang. Mungkin ia harus mencoba membawa Hiroto ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat?

"Hiroto."

"Hm?" Hiroto menoleh, menatap manik _onyx_ Gouenji dengan manik _emerald_ miliknya.

Gouenji berani bersumpah kalau ia bisa melihat dendam—serta kebencian amat dalam—yang terpendam dalam manik _emerald_ sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, tujuanmu tetap sama? Kau masih tetap akan membalas dendam?"

"Tentu saja, Gouenji." Hiroto menyerngit, memandangi sahabatnya dengan aneh. "Itulah tujuanku hidup, bukan?"

"Setelah semua ini terjadi?" tanya Gouenji sengit, suaranya bergetar. "Setelah kau nyaris membunuh _sahabat_ kita?"

Hiroto terkekeh. "Ya. Aku tak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku. Lagipula, kecelakaan itu salahnya sendiri."

"Tapi ia melakukannya demi kau!" tanpa sadar Gouenji berteriak, suaranya menggema di ruang utama sekolah.

"Ia menerimanya—dan ceroboh. Bukan aku yang membuatnya seperti itu, bukan?"

"Jadi," Gouenji mengatur napasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Kau ingin menggunakan Kazemaru? Karena Kazemaru sangat mirip dengan_nya_?"

"Ya, tentu saja." jawab Hiroto santai, menganggap amarah Gouenji bukanlah ancaman.

"—oke, seleramu bagus juga, Fubuki. Tapi sepertinya aku tak akan memilih yang itu. Ada pilihan menu lain?"

Gouenji dan Hiroto menoleh ke arah koridor kelas 1. Mereka bisa mendengar percakapan itu.

_Kazemaru dan Fubuki_, batin mereka bersamaan.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara Kazemaru, "Hei, kalian! Ikut ke Raimon Snow Shop?"

"Ah, Kaze." Dendam di manik Hiroto seakan tertutup kabut. Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman manis. "Aku boleh ikut?"

"Tentu!" seru Kazemaru, tatapannya kemudian teralih pada Gouenji. "Bagaimana denganmu, Gouenji—eh, bukannya tadi kau bilang ada urusan, ya?"

"Tadinya." Gouenji menatap Kazemaru gelisah, tapi mengusahakan ekspresinya tetap kelihatan datar seperti biasanya. "Mungkin tak ada buruknya juga berjalan-jalan bersama kalian."

"Baiklah, ayo segera beli es krim!" seru Fubuki riang, menarik tangan Kazemaru meninggalkan Hiroto dan Gouenji.

"Kau tak bisa membiarkan dia bersamaku saja, eh?" Hiroto menatap tajam Gouenji.

"Aku tahu kau sahabatku—tapi ini bukanlah urusanmu." Gouenji mulai melangkah mengikuti Kazemaru dan Fubuki.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Hiroto. "Kemana janjimu itu setelah selama ini, Gouenji Shuuya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Authors curcol** (seperti biasa)

Ya ampun, saya ternyata baru bisa publish fic baru setelah (sekitar) berbulan-bulan menghilang—apa namanya? Hiatus? Writer's Block?—karena pr, ulangan, dan berbagai macamlah.

Jadi, sebagai permintaan maaf, saya mempersembahkan fic multichapter baru!—padahal dua fic multichapter saya aja terlantar kayak begitu.

Entah kenapa setelah baca suatu komik dan menemukan istilah '_neglect_' itu, ide baru jadi menari-nari di kepala saya—setelah sekian lama tidak mendapat ide—dan seperti biasa, saya bikin multichapter dengan _main chara_ favorit saya (untuk disiksa): Kazemaru Ichirouta!

Dan kali ini saya memunculkan GouKaze, diikuti dengan HiroKaze, dan FubuKaze. Entah kenapa saya hobi banget si Kazemaru dijadiin _uke_ terus-terusan XD #kenaBananaShoot

Yah, sebelumnya saya meminta maaf kenapa judul chapter ini bisa berada di tengah-tengah cerita—mungkin saya terlalu fokus di adegan depan—dan mungkin itu mengganggu para readers semua, maafkan saya!

Ah, dan maafkan saya juga pada semua author yang mem-_publish_ cerita waktu saya nggak aktif karena saya belum sempat baca dan review.

Dan kemarin, saya ngelihat ada beberapa author baru di fandom ini. _Welcome to this fandom_, ya! Terus berkarya di fandom ini! #telatmbak

Yah, mungkin setelah ini saya akan mengupdate cerita lain yang belum sempat di _publish_. Ini hanya mungkin, lho. Hanya mungkin. Jadi, mungkin saya bakalan review fic-fic yang lain nanti ya… #ditembak XD

Ehm, kata-kata terakhir; mohon kritik dan sarannya!

**Regards,**

**Kiriichi23**


End file.
